<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prodigy Was Not Me by FallinglntoPieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013806">Prodigy Was Not Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces'>FallinglntoPieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Childhood, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Sibling, follows the canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting alone in a corner of a bar in an unnamed city on a forgettable night, meet someone who doesn't want your company - or do they?<br/>The start of a twisted KilluGon + Sibling OC AU.<br/><br/>[Prologue + FIRST CHAPTER POSTED, wanting thoughts~]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>?x?, Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hey, what's your name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the bar you frequent when you feel lonely, you see a new face in the corner booth. This person has shoulder-length black hair, side-swept to cover their right eye, and looks quite young. You can't tell if they're a boy or a girl from a distance, so you spend ten minutes trying to figure it out. After another ten minutes, you take your drink, which is watery from the melted ice, and walk over. You ask, "Hey, what's your name?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone. It's Japanese rainy season while being incredibly hot and humid. I hate it and I'm super busy now that school is starting to be in full swing. Last night I stayed up (almost) all night finishing a presentation, but then I didn't get to present today, so I'm doing it tomorrow. I'm so tired... Please enjoy this weird prologue to a KilluGon idea I had on the bus ride home this afternoon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My name is Men. Yeah, Men. I know it’s odd to you, but it’s a name where I come from. It’s also a commonly used word, I get it. If you’re gonna comment stuff like that, which I’ve heard at least a million times, you can just fuck off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, why did you come over here? Did you feel sorry for me because I’m all alone? Well I could say the same about you. The difference is that I didn’t try bothering you after twenty minutes of pretending to drink my second drink. I actually drank mine. And if you were planning to hit on me, I’m not interested. Whether you could tell I was a boy or not is a fifty-fifty chance, but it doesn’t matter. I’ve already got someone I like and someone I fuck. Yeah, they’re different people. Some of us just roll really low numbers and have to make do with what we’ve got.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down now, are we? Well, you better be sure that’s what you wanna do. I’m a bit drunk right now and feel like bitching about my life for a while. I may be young, but my life story is pretty long, you know. And it’s full of fucked up shit. You might not be able to stomach even half of it. God or whatever never seems to give me a break. I’ve learned to accept it, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck. Man, it sucks so bad. Sometimes I just wanna, you know, end it all. No, not kill myself. If I weren’t such a coward, I would have been able to do that ages ago… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really are planning on staying, huh? Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I definitely warned you. In that case, I’ll give a more proper introduction while you buy me another drink. You’ve been watching what I’ve ordered, so just get me another one. No ice, but chilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, so like I said before, my name is Men. I’m sixteen years old, male, with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. I like birds, coffee sweets, and playing card games, though I tend to only win ten percent of the time. I’ve been told I’m a pessimistic killjoy, but don’t worry, I can turn on the charm when I need to. I don’t go to school because I’ve been a licensed Hunter for a little over two years now. However, I haven’t chosen what I’m hunting yet or gone on many missions. That's because I've mainly been babysitting my trouble-making younger brother. Maybe you haven't heard of me, but you've definitely heard of him. His name? Of course you wanna know his name. <em>He's</em> the prodigy child after all. Gon Freecss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, thanks for reading. Please let me know your thoughts about Men! I'm liking his concept in my head, but he's not the type for everyone. His rough speech and downer attitude will contrast nicely with his younger brother. Men will talk about his childhood in the first chapter if people are interested. You did sit down with him after all...</p><p>Kudos are fine, Comments and Reviews are what I'm looking out for~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So, why don't you start?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You ordered Men the drink he wanted. You watched him drink half of it before asking, "So, why don't you start?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy the first chapter of "Prodigy Was Not Me". He's a little drunk, so forgive him for the rough way he speaks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yeah, sure. Where to begin... I guess from the beginning would be best. According to my Aunt Mito, Dad said I was born on June 12th. For a little over a year, I lived with the woman anyone else might call my mother. But, I don't consider her worthy of such a familiar title. I was a baby, so I don't remember her face or voice whatsoever. To me, she's simply the female who provided an egg, a womb, and some of my features. Thanks for the blue eyes and the silky hair, lady. Gon was luckier, of course. He ended up with most of Dad's traits instead, though not all of them.</p><p>After my cradle days, Dad came to rescue me from the boredom of babyhood. He probably traveled around with me in the crook of his arm, having fun doing whatever he felt like. Visiting new lands, discovering exciting things, causing trouble... In the three years I was with him, I'm pretty sure we caused trouble over fifty percent of the time. But, I was happy. I can't recall where we went or what we did, just the two of us, but I do remember how happy I was. Heh, to think that the best time of my life was a time lost to infantile amnesia.</p><p>Unfortunately, my memories truly start when my little brother arrived. One night, Dad put me to bed after telling me a story, just like normal. The next morning, we suddenly had a new addition to our two-man routine. Dad was like, "This is Gon, your little bro" and I just had to accept it. Let me tell you, it was jarring to have a baby around when you just finished being one. And, he wasn't even a newborn. A few years later, I managed to put the pieces together. Dad most likely impregnated that woman again when he came to get me. Probably fucked her until she was too exhausted to be able to stop him from running off with me in his arms. But, don't get me wrong. He wanted another child. One that he knew I wasn't.</p><p>Gon was quiet and always alert, never wanting to sit still. Everywhere we went, his big brown eyes were scanning for the best place to cram his small body into once he was set down. He'd be on the bed innocently kicking his legs one moment and the next he'd be crawling into the hotel mini fridge. Out in public, it was my job to hold him when Dad had his hands full, but he was always squirming. I dropped him too many times to count, but never got in trouble. If that's the reason my little brother is so dumb, I guess all the blame falls on me, as usual.</p><p>Eventually, we settled down in a house for a while. Dad and his friends were making a game together, though I didn't know what type at the time. When I asked him about it, he told me he wanted us to play it when we grew up, but his eyes were looking at Gon the whole time he was talking. Kids can feel the truth, even if they don't understand the truth.</p><p>I was four years old when my world was changed completely. Dad was taking us to visit his hometown for a week. I'd heard countless stories of his childhood exploits and how great a place it was, so I was excited on the boat ride over. Once we got to Whale Island though, it only took our Aunt Mito a few days to decide that she didn't trust my father to raise us.</p><p>We were healthy kids, me n' Gon. Dad always fed us three meals a day and made sure we got at least ten hours of sleep each night. He bathed us two or three times a week and we never got diaper rashes. However, when we were out and about, Dad was the type of guy who did things that looked bad in the eyes of society. He would talk to me like I was an adult. He put me in charge of doing all our laundry. And he expected a preschooler to match his pace or be left behind. That was just the way we did things, but my Aunt never understood. I'm naturally a good talker, so I enjoyed showing off my skills by giving properly articulated answers. I used to complain about our clothes being smelly and wrinkled, so he let me do the laundry however I liked. And how would I have learned to run if I didn't have someone I loved ahead of me, urging me with a teasing smile to keep up?</p><p>...So, on that last night of what was supposed to be a week-long stay, my Dad told me not to pack. He said that the vacation was over, but we weren't going home. I remember asking why he was still packing then, rolling his clothes and shoving them into his bag. It was when he put his blue toothbrush into the side pocket that I realized he hadn't meant the three of us. I remember clinging to his leg and screaming that he couldn't leave me. That woke up Gon and made him start crying on the bed. Aunt Mito burst into the room, snapping at Dad for not waiting until both of us were put to bed. He yelled back about how we were his goddamn children and he wouldn't leave without a proper farewell. They kept fighting, but I tuned them out to put all my focus into holding on.</p><p>Eventually, like any preschooler, I tuckered myself out. Dad was able to pry me off his leg and get me into bed. Gon was gone by that point, probably downstairs asleep with Aunt Mito in her room. But that gave me n' Dad a last chance to talk, man to man.</p><p>Of course, he started off with some bullshit, saying that Whale Island was the safest place in the world and that he always wished his children could grow up where he had. When I glared through my puffy eyes at him, he dropped the act. Stroking my hair, he told me straight that he didn't know for how long, but Aunt Mito and Gramma Abe were gonna be taking care of me. He said to be nice to them and listen to them and do everything they said, which is the same as listening to them... I just shook my head since my voice was gone. I didn't want to do any of those things if it meant Dad was going to leave. He told me I could have his room and everything in it. There was a bug net and a fishing pole in the closet, and I could have a laugh at his diaries when I was older and able to read.</p><p>I didn't want Dad to go, but was sure that nothing I could rasp would change the situation. So, I demanded he tell me a really long story. He gave me a pained smile and ruffled my bangs, telling me how clever I was. In my childishness, I suggested that the story could just never end. He said he didn't like to leave stories unfinished and that, if it never ended, we'd never get to sleep. I don't remember what story he told me, but I listened all the way through, struggling to keep my eyes open, pinching my own arm to make sure I wasn't already dreaming. When his story came to a close, he leaned over and gave me a kiss. The last thing he said to me was, "Men stay strong, so stay strong, Men. I love you." Then he stood up, grabbed his backpack, flicked the switch, and went down the stairs, leaving me in the shadows of the hallway light.</p><p>It was only ten seconds before I got up. I wasn't going to just let him leave without watching him leave. I sat at the window and waited for about a minute, but then I heard his bag thump on the kitchen table. I expected he was planning to say farewell to Gon too, even though Gon was a toddler who couldn't even talk yet. I wasn't going to allow my little brother the satisfaction of a last goodbye and "I love you" he'd never remember. So, I left the room and waited at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Dad was in Aunt Mito's room, since the kitchen and Gramma Abe's room were both dark. Though their voices were low, their tones were harsh. They hadn't finished the fighting from before. Maybe Dad had decided to try to talk some sense into her head. That no matter what, he wasn't going to leave us behind. For some reason, I felt hopeful. And that hope made me brave. I tiptoed from the bottom of the stairs over to the room.</p><p>Aunt Mito used to have a bookshelf next to her door. Moved it into her room after she'd had enough of Gon crawling over to it and throwing all the books around. But, that night, it was still there. Which meant I could hide behind it and press my ear to the wall. So that's what I did. I could hear their voices clearly.</p><p>"Go. Leave. It's already been too long."</p><p>"But, I have the right to-"</p><p>"Ging. We only want what's best, don't we?"</p><p>"Maybe, but-"</p><p>"But what? You've already proven to me that a future led by you has too many unknown dangers which could be avoided."</p><p>Both adults fell silent. I could tell there was a heated tension between them that was about to snap and explode. I held my breath and hoped Dad would be able to say a comeback that would make Aunt Mito buckle and lose the battle. I didn't want him to leave without me!</p><p>"Mito. I'm going to ask you one more time."</p><p>"And my answer won't change."</p><p>I heard Dad clap his hands together. His knees hit the floor. Through clenched teeth, in the most pained voice, and on the verge of despair, he pleaded, "Won't you please let me have him?"</p><p>Her answer was quick. "I already told you, this is no longer up for debate. I'm taking both of them and that's final."</p><p>"...You can keep Men," my Dad said in the most pitiful tone I had ever heard him use, "but please, Mito, I beg of you. Let me have Gon."</p><p>"Enough. Get. Out."</p><p>Accepting defeat, Dad stood up and shuffled out of Aunt Mito's room. As light streamed from her doorway, I was unable to see his shadowed face. He didn't notice me though, wrapped up in his own thoughts. It only took him a minute to grab his backpack off the kitchen table, walk down the hall and put on his boots, leaving the Freecss household that night. I didn't watch him go from the window. I don't even remember how I got back to the bed upstairs or when I fell asleep, but you can bet how devastated I felt. To hear my own Dad say something like that. I know it wasn't meant for my ears, but it fucking hurt. I'd spent more time with him, loving him, being the best son I could be, but he still wanted Gon over me. However, like I said before, kids can feel the truth, even if they don't understand the truth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...Sorry, I think I need another drink. Something a little stronger this time. Do you mind? Otherwise I won't be able to tell you about my years living on Whale Island with Gon. He was a real handful, you know. But Dad told me to stay strong, so I did my best to do that. All the way up until we left. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like listening to Men's preschool childhood memories? Not much about Gon, but that's because Men's main focus was on his Dad. I imagine Men is a foster child who really didn't want to be a foster child. Gon is more like an adopted child, not remembering anything about his real parents, so considers Mito to be his true mother. Let's see how those differing ideas clash in the next chapter.</p><p>Kudos, Review, and Comment on this full chapter of a spur-of-the-moment project!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>